Constante
by Dama azul 1
Summary: En Death City se han sucintado extraños suicidios todos vinculados a una sola causa… las brujas y demonios buscan su venganza.


Hola, hola traigo un pequeño fan que tardara un poco en salir pero les aseguro que lento lento pero termino los fans que tengo a la mitad, vale les dejo.

Maka pov. (_Lunes de madrugada 1:45 a.m. 14 de noviembre_)

Dormía en una de las habitaciones del hospital, la última batalla que había mantenido junto a Soul había sido por el alma de una bruja y tanto él como yo terminamos desechos de heridas y cansancio. A Soul lo habían dado de alta hace unos días antes que yo por eso estaba sola en la habitación.

-Albarn- escuche un susurro en el cuarto. Mire a mire alrededor pero no había nada, salí de la cama para ver que era, pero sin que yo lo quisiera salí de la habitación. Revise el corredor. No vi nada. Desesperada por saber que era escuche de nuevo la voz llamando me, salí corriendo a las escaleras de emergencia. Subí y subí hasta que llegue a la azotea del edificio. Abrí la puerta azotándola y corrí a la orilla de la azotea. Mire mi mano note que me dolía.

- No puede ser esto posible- en mi muñeca derecha estaba inscrita la marca de un kishin.

-Albarn- escuche nuevamente.

-lo lamento Soul re cien y te convierto en una guadaña mortal y yo tengo que morir.-

Di medía vuelta y me arroje del techo. Un instante antes de aventarme pude ver la cara de Kid que trato de llegar a detenerme, por desgracia no lo logro. La caída fue rápida solo sentí el dolor de mi espalda contra el piso. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la oscuridad.

Soul pov. (Lunes por la mañana 7:36 a.m. 14 de noviembre)

Dormía tranquilamente en el departamento después de dos semanas hospitalizado era cool estar en casa. El teléfono sonó.

-maka contes…- pensé – rayos maka no la andado de alta, tendré que ir yo-

Baje las escaleras rápidamente ya que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

-_ring ring_- sonó por última vez y conteste.

-hola ¿Quién habla?-

-Soul que bueno que ya estés levantado a esta hora tienes que venir rápido al hospital-

-¿Qué ocurre suenas preocupado? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- era extraño escuchar a Kid tan preocupado y mas a esa horas y no haya iniciado con que el hospital esta asimétrico.

-es Maka…-soltó con un suspiro

-¿Qué le ocurre a maka?- ahora si estaba preocupado.

-ella se ha suicidado en el hospital… tienes que venir esto es demasiado complicado como para que te lo diga por teléfono.-

-iré en seguida- solo fui capaz de decir.

-nos vemos- colgó.

_-Ti, ti, ti- _se escucho el sonido de un teléfono muerto. Maka muerta y lo peor es que ella se ha suicidado, a que rayos estamos jugando. Subí de nuevo a mi habitación tome mis jeans y mi chamarra bajando las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Tome las llaves de mi moto y las del apartamento, subía mi moto y la encendí acto seguido arranque al hospital.

_No vallas, no tienes porque ir- _escuche una voz, esta resonaba en mi espalda en el lugar que ocupaba maka, pude sentir como alguien se agarraba a mi cintura tal y como suele hacer en los viajes.

Llegue al hospital tan solo en un par de minutos, en la entrada estaba toda una multitud de personas que no me dejaban pasar.

-dicen que esta ya es la novena en dos meses- mascullaron una chicas.

-he mentira- exclamo otra.

-pero es lo que he escuchado-las tres voltearon a verme y enseguida dejaron su parloteo, sonrieron y me dieron la vía libre.

-buenos días Soul-san- dijeron al unisonó, no les conteste y me pase de largo.

-hey ese chico-

-si- continuaron hablando a mis espaldas. Entre al hospital y ahí vi a Kid.

-Soul que bien que llegaste-

-dime que es mentira que maka se suicido- lo tomo bruscamente del cuello de su playera. Me mira serio.

-crees que te mentiría en esta situación Maka está muerta y esa es una verdad absoluta-

Una verdad absoluta, o más diría una verdad parcial.

-como ya te abras dado cuanta con los comentarios de las personas, sabrás que ella no es la primera –

-ni será la última- completo shinigami-sama

- comprendo que no quieras ves su cuerpo ayer la viste con ganas de salir del hospital y hoy la vas a ver muerta-

-¿dónde está?-le respondo en tono bajo.

-que hacerle, está en la morgue cubículo 23-

Sin hacer ningún otro comentario salí corriendo, pasillo tras pasillo pasaba, una enfermeras me regañaban por corre pero otras me veían con lastima.

_No vengas, no vengas, no vengas_

Escuchaba nuevamente la voz reclamándome que no siguiera, no era el demonio ya que no había tenido problema con él desde que me había convertido en una death sythe y la voz claramente era de maka. Abrí las puertas todo estaba en silencio, papeles regados por todo un escritorio y en la parte más profunda del cuarto estaban las bóvedas en donde guardan los cuerpos, revise cada número,

-1, 2,3 –continúe mas al fondo.

-20, 21,22, 2…-

Llega justo al número que temía tanto, el 23 el corazón no me dejaba de palpita como loco, en ese instante pensé que saldría de mi pecho sin lugar a dudas. Tome aire y de un solo movimiento abrí el cubículo, era ella no cavia duda, su piel pálida, su cabello suelto de color cenizo manchado con sangre así como su blusón, todavía tenía en el cuello el ángel de cristal que le había regalado hace apenas 4 días.

-esto es mentira- solo murmure.

-NO! ESTO NO ESPOSIBLE- escuche un grito más al fondo del lugar. Me recobre y camine a ver de qué se trataba. En el piso estaba tirada una chica de cabello largo color café.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto.

-ya no está el cuerpo de Oz… se lo han robado- chilla desesperada.

-Oz… no me digas que el también está muerto-

-el se suicido hace apenas 3 semanas y su cuerpo había sido retenido, solo me dejaban venir a verlo pero no me dejaron llevármelo… y ahora alguien más vino por él. Shinigami-sama es un mentiroso me lo prometió.- volvió a chillar desesperada.

-ya tranquila tenemos que avisarle esto a shinigami –sama- le tiendo la mano

– venga ya levántate ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Alicia- me murmura. (_Es la misma de pandora heart XD_)

-vámonos tanto como para ti como para mí este es un lugar lamentable-

-esa chica Maka, también se suicido verdad, ella era tu técnica-

-si ella era mi maestra-

Todo el camino Alicia y yo no cruzamos palabra alguna, pero suponía que ella en verdad estaba triste. Llegamos a la entrada el hospital y de inmediato Alicia le comenzó a gritar a shinigami-sama-

-shinigami, mentiroso- comenzó a sollozar- se han llevado a Oz y tú me prometiste que no lo harían hasta que todo pasara eres un maldito mentiroso cabeza de onigiri mal hecho…-

-SHINIGAMI-CHOP- le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza dejándola en el piso sobándose el golpe y llorando. – no sé a qué te refieres Alicia yo no he dado ninguna orden y menos del cuerpo de Oz-kun- completo shinigami-sama.

-pero si usted no fue ¿Quién lo hizo?-lo miro seriamente.

-no se – dijo secamente pero en un tono infantil. Me sorprende como shinigami-sama se toma las cosas así tan ligeramente. –Soul-kun… ¿ya estas convencido de lo que sucedió?-

Ya me esperaba que preguntara sobre la muerte de Maka. Era verdad la había visto, ahí en donde me había dicho, manchada de sangre y pálida era realidad que ella se había suicidado pero yo no lo captaba. Recordé su dulce rostro de ayer en la tarde alegre a pesar de las heridas que tenia y después su cara en la morgue, era muy contrastante a decir verdad, considere la opción de haberme vuelto loco, pero supongo que caer en la negación era el desenlace al cual no quería llegar.

-Soul-kun- me llamo el profesor Stein sacándome de mis propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-te importaría quedarte un tiempo a la casa de Alicia ella en verdad necesitara con alguien con el que pueda hablar-

-supongo que estará bien además me quedan pocas ganas de regresar a casa.-

.

Desperté y todo estaba completamente oscuro.

-habrá alguna luz cercas- murmure abriendo los ojos pero era inútil continuaba estando oscuro, poco a poco sentí como la propia oscuridad me atrapara en una especie de telaraña tétrica y pegajosa, densa y que absorbía mi energía. En mi piel sentía una extraña caricia que en pocos minutos se convirtió en dolor de navajas rasgando cada parte de mi piel.

-esto es mi imaginación- abrí los ojos y ya no estaba oscuro, mi panorama era el de un inmenso bosque, frondoso y profundo en todas direcciones. En el cielo las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad demasiado inusual. Y a luna permanecía en un perfecto cuarto menguante color azul. Todavía mantenía la ropa del hospital mojada y manchada de sangre. No tenía frio a pesar de que el viento incesantemente soplaba.

-¿Qué significa esto?- una luna azul solo había podido ver una igual en libros de mitología oscura era la luna que cumplía los deseos, pero estos a un muy caro precio. En donde carajos me encontraba, estaba muerta de eso no había duda, pero este lugar no era el infierno.

-en eso tienes razón este no es el infierno, bueno no al menos por ahora- regrese la mirada a mis espaldas, era una chico de cabello rubio corto y todo alborotado, sus ojos eren de un color rojizo y en su rostro se dibujaba una luna menguante.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte.

-soy Oz ¿y tú que heces en este lugar? Solo puedes estar aquí si tu vida se puede salvar y tú ya pareces muerta.-

Muerta en qué momento yo morí. Cerré los ojos e hice un par de inhalaciones profundas. Trate de recordad y ahí estaban la imágenes pasando por mi mente como su fuera un DVD de una película de suspenso. Los recuerdos me estremecieron y me abrase a mí misma. Si puedo ser salvada como es que eso puede ser verdad.

-Oz-kun- sus ojos cambiaron a un verde claro.

-si- su voz ya había cambiado totalmente de una voz severa y tétrica a una más amable y alegre.

-si eso es verdad ¿porque ambos estamos en este lugar?- desconocí por un momento mi propia voz.

-no sé de eso aun hay cosas que no comprendo bien ni tu ni los otros 7 que estamos en este lugar-

-siente ¿no soy la única que ha muerto de esa manera?-

-correcto será mejor y regresemos me puedes acompañar después de todo también estas dentro de este enredo- me tiende la mano. Que hacer era extraño confiar en alguien que desconocías. Me rendí y le tendí la mano.

-soy Maka- me presento dándole la mano.

-bien Maka demos lo mejor que tengamos para salir de esta vale.- sonríe ampliamente. Tratare de confiar en él solo por esta vez.

No supe por cuánto tiempo caminamos pero era una fortuna de que mi ropa ya se había secado y que gracias al agua las manchas de sangre se habían desvanecido en su totalidad.

-es por aquí ten cuidado que hay muchas rocas filosas- me advierte mientras entrabamos a una cueva que bajaba al suelo. Mire a mi alrededor pero no me percate de esas rocas o problema tropecé con una y me corte.

-diablos- masculle.

-te dije que tuvieras cuidado- me recordó dulcemente a Soul, su mirada y su voz. Baje la mira al notar esto el sonrió y me tendió la mano. – no te apenes a mi me ocurrió exactamente igual.-

-no es eso solo que me recordaste a un amigo- no pude evitar sonrojarme y soltar una que otra lagrima que traicioneramente bajaban de mis ojos.

-venga no tienes porque entristecerte encontraremos el modo de regresar eso es una promesa además tu aun mantienes un puente con tu compañero- me miro al cuello. Era verdad yo tenía todavía en colgante en mi cuello, ese sería un modo para comunicarme con el.

-¿cómo es que sabes eso? –

-bueno hace unos días lo intente con mi técnica y aun que fue difícil pude comunicarme con ella mediante sueños fue difícil contactarla y mas hacerla entender lo que estaba pasando- rio alegre.

-he pero ¿Por qué se ocultan es este lugar?-

-bueno esa también es un alarga historia hasta que no estemos con los demás no estoy permitido hablar sobres esas teorías chica.- me miro -es verdad ¿eres técnica o arma?-

-yo soy técnica de guadaña ¿por?- le mire curiosa.

-bueno esa si es buena noticia, yo soy una guadaña así que en cualquier apuro podemos ser socios ocasionales- su merada cambio a una más sombría-pero si te llegara a preguntar tú no eres técnica vale solo para tenerlo como secreto-

Me dio mala espina y solo le conteste – si no hay problema por ello- le sonreí para tratar de disimular todo el tiempo que me fuera posible. Espero y no estar jugando con fuego o creo que me quemare.

Pov. Soul.

-Alicia ¿estás de acuerdo que yo vaya contigo?-

-si ya te dije que no habría problemas además estando en la casa de Oz sola, me va a dar algo de miedo- me responde muy alegre.

-ves Soul no habrá problemas- me reclama Kid.

-cierto podrán ir a visitar a Soul las veces que quieran eso tan poco será un impedimento.-

Ya estaba listo para irme regrese al apartamento a recoger un par de cosas. Tome un par de playeras y pantalones así como ropa interior. Mi cepillo de dientes y otras cosas más. Antes de salir pensé que ya lo tenía todo pero me regrese encendí la lámpara del buro abrí el cajón con desesperación y tirando algunos papeles y tome el colgante que le hacia juego al de Maka. Sentí una extraña oleada de tristeza, en un marco estaba una foto de ella, Blair y yo. Por supuesto Maka golpeándome y yo tratando de escapar.

-que buenos tiempos- salí de mi cuarto. Pero mi recorrido no estaba completo, continúe avanzando por el corredor hasta llegar a la habitación de Maka. Todavía tenía su olor. En su escritorio mantenía la tarjeta que le había regalado su madre enmarcada. Ese era el regalo mas preciado para ella tanta era su obsesión que no tuve otro remedio que regalarle un marco y la mantuviera lo mas integra posible.

-Maka…- pase mi mano por su escritorio que estaba ya todo rallado de tanto que escribía. Cada letra parecía grabada en el. Voltee al pequeño pizarrón que tenía, de ella colgaban fotos y uno que otro recado o recordatorio de examen. Una foto llamo mi atención era tal vez la única foto en la cual ella y yo salíamos alegres sin que uno tratara de matar a otro. Sabía quela estaba escondiendo y era por ello que no me dejaba entrar. Mire una nota a lado de esta, mire la caligrafía. Esta nota ella no la había escrito.

_Espada de doble filo _

_Con precaución debe de andar_

_Tanto técnico como arma_

_Un peligro serán._

Era parecido aun haiku pero no cumplía con las reglas básicas. Cargue el papel en mi bolcillo y salí del cuarto. En la entrada me esperaba Alicia. Abrí la puerta del auto y nos dirigimos a su casa está en la afueras de Death City. Espero que esta solo sea una coincidencia, shinigami-sama que así sea.

Finito esto es por ahora el primer capítulo dejare descansar mi cabeza, espero y les guste.

Sayo no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en mis otros proyectos es difícil darles un final digno.


End file.
